A Hero's Beginning
by DarkFox009
Summary: At the age of ten young pokemon are allowed to get their fighting license from the pokemon professor. Where they can then start their journey across the 17 continents of the world Lifetal [which means flowing life]. Each continent is inhabited by pokemon of different types and each has a leader who rules that continent. Rated M just in case.


Prologue

At the age of ten young pokemon are allowed to get their fighting license from the pokemon professor. Where they can then start their journey across the 17 continents of the world Lifetal [which means flowing life]. Each continent is inhabited by pokemon of different types and each has a leader who rules that continent. On every continent a pokemon fighter must battle all 8 gym leaders before battling the leader. And must do so in order to become Pokemon Grand Master.

Now our story starts in a small town called Pallet. This town is on the continent of Eternal Conflict called so because the residents are all fighting types and are constantly challenging each other to prove that they are the best in all of Lifetal. Our young hero's journey starts on this night as he sleeps not knowing the wonders he will do and the new friends he will make.

Chapter 1

The Start of it all

"ASH, ASH, ASH" the crowd roared as he held up the Grand Trophy. 'I can't believe that I finally did it' Ash thought. 'This is my dream it finally came true'.

"Ash, Ash get up "a voice shouted through the darkness." Ash get up now or you're going miss your chance to get your fighter's license".

Suddenly his eyes shot wide open and he jumped out of bed and was out the door before you could say "Pat loves pancakes". "Oh I guess Ash is still Ash" the voice chuckled then walked out the door with a backpack in hand.

 **ASH'S POV**

'I can't believe today is finally the day' Ash thought as he ran around the corner. 'I can finally get my fighter's license'.

Suddenly his destination came into view but what he saw was not what he wanted to deal with today. 'Hey Ashy-boy you really think you can beat me well looks like you'll learn eventually' the voice said.

"What do you want Gary" Ash yelled to his rival.

"I just wanted you to see the face of the next Grand Master" Gary said arrogantly. "Smell-ya later"

Ash just groaned as the car drove off into the distance. (Nice to see you finally made it Ash) a psychic said.

"I am sorry for being late Professor I overslept" Ash replied out loud as a meditite teleported in front of him. "Am I still getting my license or do I have to wait until next year?" Ash asked barely whispering the last part.

(No I don't see why you have demonstrated extreme fighting capabilities given your age so you are more than eligible for your license including the fact you helped in my research of the pokemon mind)

"Really you mean it Professor" Ash practically yelled.

(Yes now here is your license) the Professor replied while handing him a small white card. (Now don't lose this ok)

"Ok Professor I'll head out right after I go back home to get some stuff packed for the trip" Ash said cheerfully.

"Well I already have that covered" A feminine voice replied from behind him.

"Mom you didn't have to" Ash replied while grabbing the bag.

"Well now get going love you" Delia said as Ash started for the door.

"Love you mom" Ash said as he the door closed behind him.

(That boy of yours sure is special) Oak said.

"Well what did you expect" Delia asked one eyebrow raised.

(Well I guess I should never underestimate one of the Ketchum's) Oak said with a chuckle. (That boy is going to do great things, yes great things indeed)

"Well what did you expected from one of the last noble Lucario family in existence" Delia laughed.

(Not enough no not enough) Oak said with a smile.

'This is it the start of my journey' Ash thought as he walked down the dirt path.

"Who are you" an angry voice stated." Get out of my property"

"What this is a community pathway made to help get mons from one place to another so there for I am not in your privet property in till step off the path" Ash replied turning to see a hawlucha.

"Oh you think you're a wise guy amigo, well let's see how wise you are when I'm done with you" the bird replied while going for a left hook.

"I really don't have the time to play around" Ash said ducking under and going for a Triple Kick which knocked out the bird instantly. "Stupid Hawlucha"

 **Unknown POV**

"Whoa I thought I was good" the voice said while watching the one-hit battle that just took place below. Suddenly the riolu looked at the tree "Are you gonna just sit there and watch"

 **Ash's POV**

I watched in as a poliwrath jumped down from the tree and pouted" Why you gota ruin my fun"

"Why are you spying on me then" Ash asked. "And who are you"

"My name Misty and I was just in the area" She replied." Now I'm going to leave" She finished then jumped off to who knows where.

"Well that was weird" Ash replied then gave the hawlucha a super potion, "Well you'll be awake in a few minutes"

"Well I guess I should get going" he said while smirking.' Why is she following me?'

 **2 Hours Later**

'What the hell she's been flowing me since that hawlucha' Ash thought as he walked into Boulder Valley a small town known because the only living rock fighting type lives there the legendary Terrakion Ash's first opponent.

"Well here I go" Ash yelled as he suddenly left in a burst of 0 to 78 miles per hour [That's a fast riolu] 'I am going to win no matter what' and with that thought Ash stopped in front of the battle field.

"Well what have we here" a voice said as Terrakion stepped out of one of the shadows. "The next challenger, oh a riolu this should be interesting follow me"

Terrakion pressed a switch which opened a wall behind him. The battle field had 3 big stone pillars and some small craters around it their also was a small lake on the right side making it look like something out of the Karate Kid.

"Ok now Ralph here is the referee" Terrakion said pointing to a Mr. Mime with a hoof. "First one to be knocked out losses no killing or maiming or my sweet Officer Jenny shall come" He said getting heart eyes towards the end then he jumped on one of the pillars as the Mr. Mime put his hand down like starting a race.

"Ok let's see just how good you are Rock Wreaker" Terrakion said while building up energy in his mouth. Suddenly after a few seconds he fired a pure ball of rock energy about the size of a baseball. Ash bent back it barley going over him.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought" Ash said to himself while jumping over another rock wreaker. 'Hmm maybe if I could get closer I could probable low sweep then force palm.

"Ok time to turn up the heat" Terrakion said then stomped on the pillar" Earthquake"

'Well that's just perfect'. Ash then jump kicked the pillar Terrakion was one causing it to explode and for Terrakion to fall right into Ashes Dynamic Punch. Which caused him to fly into another one of the pillars and destroy it. Ash the grabbed his left hind leg and used Vital Throw slamming him into the ground and causing a big crater to form and the last pillar to fall on top of him.

"I guess I win" Ash said out of breath. The Mr. Mime walked out into the destroyed field and held Ash's hand. Suddenly Ash turned and looked at the small lake." Stop hiding why are you following me".

Then the same poliwrath from the forest came out. "Can I come with you"

"Sure but first let's get Terrakion to Nurse Joy".

"Did someone say Nurse Joy" Terrakion said suddenly wide awake. "Oh here is the Boulder Smash Badge"

"By the way I never wanted to be a Gym Leader I always wanted to be a Doctor" Terrakion said with a sad look on his face. "But I have to stay and take care of my siblings".

"Oh sorry" Ash replied admiring the new badge in his badge case [His mom put it in his backpack]."If you ever get the time to go on a journey theirs always a slot open with me"

"Thanks but I don't..."

"Think he has to wait any longer Brock go follow your dream" a strange Hitmonlee said behind them." I'll take care of my children".

"Dad really after all these years you finally show up" Brock said.

"Oh brock cut the illusion you know you're a hitmonchan just except that you're not a rock type also except that Terrakion is dead he died years ago" Brock's father said.

"Fine" Brock said waving his hoof in front of him showing a hitmonchan. "But there's some things you need to know before I leave"

"Ok give me a sec" Brocks Father said getting out a note pad.

"So Henry only eats macaroni and cheese for breakfast, Suzie rips her skirts a lot so you have to learn to sew' Jack only…"

"This could take a while" Ash said. "Mabey I can finally practice that move I've been wanting to try"

"What move" Misty asked.

"It's a surprise" Ash said with a smile.

"By the way the reason I'm coming you is because YOU OWE ME A BIKE RIGHT NOW".

"When did I ever destroy a bike?"

"IT WAS WHEN YOU WERE FIGHTING THAT HAWLUCHA" Misty yelled while chasing Ash out of the gym with a hammer.

"Mt Moon doesn't it just sound romantic" Misty said.

"You know Mt Moon is known for the moon stone that is said to have fallen from the sky" Ash said.

"The moon stone that sounds romantic as well" Misty said sighing. Suddenly a scream was heard in the distance.

"Come on let's check it out guys" Brock yelled as they rushed towards the sound. They came to a clearing and found a scraggy being picked on by two machops.

"Ash I got the one on the left you get the right" Brock yelled while Mach Punching it in the face causing it to fly through three trees.

"I got it Brock" Ash replied while Cross Chopping the other one on the neck causing it to fall unconscious.

"Huh" The scraggy said while jumping up and hugging Ash. "You guys are the greatest, I mean absolutely positively amazing, that was the most fantastic rescue I've ever had"

"Ok, this is awkward" Ash said.

"I'm so moved all this friendship I thought I'd never find when the machops arrived, I thought I was done for when who should arrive, three hero's thanks to who I'm ALIVE, THANK YOU" The scraggy yelled.

"He certainly doesn't look like the poetic type" Misty said.

"Did I mention how grateful I am" The scraggy said.

"Yes quiet a lot actually" Ash said face palming." So why were the machops attacking you mister".

"Never call me MISTER the names SEMOR, SEMOR THE SCIENTIST" Semor said as an image of the space popped up behind him. "Knowledge, research, I'm Semor the Scientist" he finished while everyone else fell on their face.

"How did he do that" Ash asked while still on the floor. "I seriously don't want to know it will cause more of a head ache" Misty sighed.

"See the cave is all lit up inside, someone has strung this lights through the whole cave" Semor said. "But the residents of this cave need the dark this lights are upsetting them and making them confused"

"That still doesn't explain why the machop left the cave and attacked you mister" Ash said.

"I told you its Semor and my best guess is whoever put the lights up hired them so I want to find out who did it" Semor said. "Look here the young paras are planting their mushroom everywhere and this poor old sandshrew is drying up"

"Water please water I am in need of water" the sandshrew said.

"That's why I'm here I was tasked to help the residents form the people who attacked this cave" Semor said.

"Why would someone attack a cave" Misty asked.'

"I'm afraid it's because of the moon stone" Semor replied.

"Now it makes sense not only has it never been found but whoever would find it would not only be an archaeological hero but would be rich beyond their wildest dreams because of its rarity and besides that it is also said to increase a mons power" Ash said.

"Precisely, ever since I was a little boy I believed that we came from outer space" Semor replied.

"Yes but that is all speculation besides were is such a spacecraft" Ash replied.

"Well it's in this cave it's the moon stone" Semor said.

"Well that sure is an original theory" Misty said.

"Don't you see it means the moon stone belongs to everyone so it must not be stolen?"

"While I don't agree with your theory I do agree that the moon stone should stay in the cave" Ash replied.

"Must take the moon stone to the festival" a clefairy said while hoping past them.

"Did it just say moon stone" Semor said.

"Hey wait your in danger" Ash said while running after it.

"Ash wait up" Misty yelled as the rest of them ran to catch up.

"No stay away" the clefairy suddenly yelled.

"Now hand over the moon stone or somebody gets hurt" a meowth said.

"Stay away from her" Ash yelled as he got in-between them.

"You don't want to do this kid" the meowth threatened. 'Fury Swipes"

"Oh I do" Ash whispered then grabbed its hand flipped the meowth over him then and Dynamic Punched him straight into a wall.

"Oh thank you so much the" clefairy said while jumping at him." You're my hero thank you so much"

"Oh it was nothing "Ash said when suddenly a voice said.

"Prepare for trouble" a voice said.

"Make it double" said another.

"To protect the world from devastation" the now revealed ekans said.

"To unite all evils within our nation" the koffing said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie" the ekans said.

"James" the Koffing said.

"Team Rocket Blasts of at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth say your part" Jessie yelled.

"You want your friend take him back and your stupid moto to" Ash replied the used Vital Throw on meowth aiming at the duo.

"Looks like team rockets blasting off again" they all yelled while flying off into the sky.

"Thank you so much sir please let me return the favor by taking you to the festival" the clefairy said. "Follow me"

"Uh ok" Ash said.

"Brock do you have anything to snack on" Misty asked.

"Oh here" Brock said handing her a small container. "It is vitamin rich, protein full, strawberry flavored, and all shaped into convenient spheres

"Oh thanks I guess" Misty said taking a bite out of one. "Mmm this is good Brock you're a genius"

"Well thanks for the vote of confidents" Brock said as they started following the clefairy.

"Uh it's another cave" Ash said.

"It's the core of the moon stone" Semor said as they stepped into a room with a giant blue stone surrounded by the moon stone fragments.

"This feels like a dream" Misty said.

"So the legend is true" Brock said.

"Look the clefairy is putting the moon stone around the core" Ash said suddenly the moon stone's started glowing and around 30 clefairy came out of the darkness.

"Yes the festival can begin" one yelled.

"Finally" said another.

"Thank you heroes for protecting Elea from those bandits" said a clefairy in front of them.

"Oh it's no big deal" Ash said chuckling. Suddenly the clefairy started dancing around the moon stone.

"A few shall evolve into clefable today and a few shall stay a clefairy please moon stone…."

"We'll be taking that" Jessie suddenly said.

"Yes we will" James said as the moon stone instantly fell into a hole beneath it.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Ash said with a smirk as he glowed blue and the moon stone suddenly floated up and out of the hole.

"But that's impossible only lucario can use that you're just a riolu" James said.

"I am one of the last noble riolu in existence" Ash said. "I had to learn fast now get out of my face". Ash then flicked his wrist and Jessie, James, and Meowth flew off into the distance.

"That riolu will join us" Jessie said.

"Yes and when he does we will take over the world" James said.

"But until then were blasting of again" the all said together.

"What just happened" Misty asked.

"No way" Brock said as he got down in a bowing position with the rest of the clefairy.

"And this is why I didn't want to tell anyone" Ash sighed.

"Brock tell me what's going on why are you bowing to Ash" Misty asked with narrow eyes.

"There are two different types of riolu, the non-noble which are weaker and not as rare" Brock said getting up. "Then there are the extremely rare noble riolu like Ash that can use aura before they evolve they are known for being the best warriors in history and were kings and queens"

"Yea, yea now get up I don't like formality's and treat me like normal that was a long time ago" Ash said.

"Ash you're the only noble riolu is the last 100 years" Brock said.

"No there are two family's left in existence" Ash said. "Besides theirs a drawback"

"What might that be" Brock asked.

"I would rather not talk about it so can we see the festival and go" Ash asked

"Ok but you will tell me before our journeys end" Misty yelled.

"Mabey" Ash said.

"So the festival is actually used to evolve" Semor said.

"Yea and now you can go home" Brock said.

"No I am going to stay with the clefairy" Semor said. "I will learn their secrets".

"Ok bye" Ash said as they started walking down the path." And well always remember to keep the mountains secret"

"Do we have to go to Water Ripple Town" Misty asked.

"Yes it's my next badge and it's your home" Ash yelled.

"No it's not, wait how did you know that?" Misty asked sounding confused.

"Because all poliwag, poliwhirl, and poliwrath in Eternal Conflict live their" Ash said.

"Oh yea" Misty said. "But we could go somewhere else for your badge"

"No I want one from here besides it's the closest" Ash said as the continued walking down the path. 'Don't worry Misty I already know your secret' Ash thought with a smirk.

"You're so annoying" Misty yelled.

"And you're so persistent" Ash chuckle as they entered the town limits. "Brock want to race to the gym, last one there is a magicarp"

"Oh no you didn't just go their" Brock chuckled. "You're on". The race started as they ran with all their might.

"I win Brock" Ash said.

"No I did" yelled Brock.

"Ug I am going to ignore that were did Misty go" Ash asked.

"Meowth is it all clear" Jessie yelled.

"Rodger not a mon in sight" Meowth said.

"Good now we can continue" James whispered as they walked down rows of machinery.

"Finally we found it" Jessie exclaimed." Just what I need to get just what I want".

"Power, and slaves" Meowth said.

'Soon Brock will know all about your secret'.

"What is going on" Ash said as a crowd started gathering around the building across the gym. "So Officer Jenny what's going on" Ash asked.

"Nothing particular just a theft" Jenny replied.

"What did they steal" Brook asked.

"Nothing bad just a few pipes, now I have to ask you to leave" Jenny said yelling the last part to the crowd.

"Ok now you're saying that you don't want to battle and that I'll just get the Water Walking Badge just because you're too lazy to fight" Ash yelled.

"Yay" one of the three sensational poliwhirls said.

"Sorry I have to say that I disagree" Ash said.

"I'll just wait for Misty the only one of the gym leaders who will battle me here" Ash said yelling towards the stand.

"Ah how'd you know I was here or that I am a gym leader" Misty asked coming out from her hiding spot.

"Your aura is so easy to spot and you are very similar to your sisters unlike you think" Ash humped.

"Fine I'll battle you" Misty said sighing.

"Good so this is it" Ash asked gesturing to the water field. It was just that a small pool.

"Yep now Daisy start the match" Misty yelled pointing to a Mr. Mime.

"Not so fast twerps" Jessie said as suddenly a giant machine with a hose appeared out of nowhere.

"I don't feel like dealing with this" Ash said while picking up the giant machine.

"Wait twerp what are you doing" James asked while hanging on for dear life.

"Ya dat an't a good thing ya doing" Meowth said.

"Ok let's take you for a ride" Ash said while spinning the machine around and round.

"Please let us go" James yelled.

"Not in your dreams" Ash said chuckling as he released and it flew out the hole in the wall and over a distant mountain.

"Woah" the three sensational sisters said in together.

"Are you single" The blue haired one said.

"So it's just more resolve that he should join us" James said.

"Yes it is it shall come to be" Jessie said.

"Let's take a new approach next time" Meowth said.

"Yes we shall final get serious" Jessie said.

"Yes we aren't the best team rocket members for nothing" James said.

"But in till then" they all yelled together. "Were blasting off again"

"Ok Ash battle begin" Misty said as the Mr. Mime brought down here arm and with that she kicked off at unimaginable speeds and started trading blows with Ash. To the others they seemed like a blur of kicks and dynamic punches each one blocking the other neither getting the edge.

"Whoa" Brock said. "He was going easy on me"

"Isn't he dreamy" the sensational sisters all sighed.

"Good I can final go quarter strength" Ash said jumping back twenty feet and glowing a blazing blue as aura lashed around his body. "Let's see how good you are Misty"

"Wait this is a quarter strength" Brock said as Ash launched forward launching blow after blow each a millisecond apart forcing Misty to take the defensive were she slowly was backing up against the wall. "Misty careful I have seen him use this it's called accelerated close combat a move he made that speeds him up the longer he uses it"

"I can't do anything" she replied through gritting her teeth as Ash continued to speed up landing blows almost faster then she could block.

"Ok good job Misty now let's see if you can handle 10% speed increase" Ash said laughing as he speed up dramatically and everyone's eyes widened as he seemed to fade out of existence before hitting Misty from behind her. He then proceeded to continue to attack blow after blow seeming to teleport around her hitting her in various places.

After what seemed like hours to Misty he finally stopped. "Only two minutes I was finally having fun" Ash said as Misty slumped to her knees barley conscious.

"Just finish it" she said barely getting the words out to a whisper.

"Gladly" he said as he kicked her in the back of the head forcing her to go through the wall and out to the street were the villagers gasped as Misty was the strongest fighter they knew.

"Look Brock I'm sorry I got to serious" Ash said as Brock was trying to get info on who he was and Misty was slowly getting up off her infirmary bed.

"Ug someone get the number of the truck that hit me" Misty said. "So did I win"  
"You don't remember the battle do you" Brock said while face palming and getting his phone out of his pack to show her the video and watching her face as it turned from scared, to horrid, to terrified.

"I lost that bad" she said disappointed in herself.

"Don't worry it isn't that bad" Ash said.

"No we are going to have rematches on the road and I will beat you next time" Misty said with anger in here voice.

"Ok now let's go see if you're allowed to leave so we can have that rematch" Ash said glad for his friend's determination and with that the continued out the door as Misty gave him the Water Walking Badge.

Chapter 4

The Path of a Hero

"Ok where are we going again" Ash asked Misty.

"I told you Vermilion city it has a luxury cruise ship not to mention Lt. Surge your next challenge" Misty said.

"I think a brake on the cruise sounds nice after my third gym battle"

"Yes I agree" Brock said.

"Oh thank you guys so much" Misty squealed.

"I challenge you to a battle" a machoke said to Ash.

"Are you sure" Brock said looking at Ash and feeling sorry for the mon.

"Yea and you can be the judge" he replied while Ash got into a starting position.

"Ash go easy on him ok" Misty yelled.

"Ha no that weakling shouldn't hold back he needs all the help he can get" the machoke said as Ash got fire in his eyes as they turned into their aurora blue and his body started glowing a deep blue color that seemed to radiate power and authority.

"Just for that I'll use the same level I used for Misty" Ash said as his voice resonated power.

"Ready go" Brock said as the battle started and ended with Ash appearing in front of the machoke and punched him through six trees.

"Ok that was quick" Brock said. "Let's go heal him" he sighed.

"Thanks for the battle" the machoke said as he walked away and then suddenly stopped. "Oh yea and as you walk down the path look for a gabite named AJ".

"Wait a gabite lives here wow" Ash said usually they stick to dragiona the home of dragons considering they were very prideful one living here was a rare occurrence.

"Well looks like you have a challenge Ash" Misty said while thinking yes he shall finally loss.

"Are you AJ" Ash asked a gabite while hoping for a challenge.

"Why yes I am" he chuckled while studying Ash's skill level. "So you're a new challenger then this should be easy"  
"Ok let's go" Ash said as he followed AJ.

"Then let's go to my battle ground and have some fun" AJ said as he led them farther down the path.

"Ok I want a nice clean battle" Brock said as he took his place on the side of the normal dirt battlefield. "Ready set go". With that the two opponents charged at each other and AJ's sharp arm started glowing preparing for a cross chop.

"Really a cross chop" Ash said as he blocked both blows with ease.

"No what that's it I was going to be nice but full strength". AJ then seemed to vanish briefly and then appeared in front of Ash for a Dragon Rush which Ash just lifted one arm and blocked while yawning witch made the AJ growl. He then proceeded to roar as meteors fell from the sky.

"Oh no Draco Meteor" Misty gasped as they crashed into Ash and dust scattered everywhere. When it cleared Ash stood their unfazed.

"How are you not harmed" AJ growled ash he launched a Dragon Pulse at him and Ash simply sidestepped it.

"Well that was slow" Ash chuckled. "Now let's see how you like that done to you". Suddenly Ash held his hand out as his aura changed from aurora blue to a deep purple and he breathed it in and then looked at AJ and released as Drangonic energy flew at him and AJ gasped.

"That's impossible you know Dragon Breath" AJ said then he fainted.

"Oh you're awake" Ash said as he looked at the now healed AJ.

"How do you know Dragon Breath" AJ asked.

"It's really easy all I have to do is turn my neutral aura and separate it in to a drangonic energy which allows me to learn any Dragon move but I only know Dragon Breath" Ash said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Well your lucky I normally only teach this to Dragon types but since you can learn Dragon moves I am going to teach you Draco Meteor" AJ said with a smile.

"Well when do we start" Ash said excited at the prospect to learn the strongest non-legendary dragon type move possible.

"Right now" AJ said while they walked into his training room.

"Ash come on in order to master Draco Meteor you have to first have to be able to focus it onto a single point" AJ said.

"And that means I have to break a bolder the size of a mamoswine with pure Drangonic energy" Ash deadpanned as the rock started to shake and grow purple.

"Yes in order to do that you have to learn that a Dragon's energy comes from their respect and loyalty to others you take a Dragons loyalty you take the Dragons power". Suddenly Ash thought of how loyal to his friends he was and then suddenly his purple aura brightened and the rock started to condense into a small ball the size of a pebble then it exploded outward violently.

"There you go now break three at once I'll only give you the next step after you can break twenty at the same time and no resting" AJ said chuckling at Ash's face. This is going to be a long night Ash thought.

"Ok the second step is to release that focused energy into the sky and bring it down now I know that may take a w-while" AJ said surprised when ash had a good 6 meteors of pure Dranatic energy fell down blasting a poor tree to smithereens.

"So what's next" Ash said unfazed.

"Um ok so the final step is to increase your power judging by that display I want you to report to me after you can release twenty meteors from the sky and keep practicing when you are traveling ok"

"Only twenty-seven" Ash said grumpy and sat down fighting to stay awake from the low energy he had.

"Well seems like your tired" Jessie said while popping in front of Ash.

"Yes it seems in did" said James

"Well now is da time da strike" Meowth said as all three of them got into fighting position and James released a smog making it hard for Ash to see. Ash just smirked as he closed his eyes and then frowned.

"Like it it is infused with my aura so you can't use aura sight" James said while Ash was surprised. "What you thought that only riolu had aura". Suddenly Ash screamed as Jessie smacked him with a Poison Tail.

"Like it I put a sound barrier around here you can scream all you like and no one will hear you" Meowth said as he Fury Swiped Ash all around his back.

"Yes we aren't playing around with you anymore" Jessie said as she bit Ash's neck with a Poison Fang. Then suddenly James hit him with a hidden power and Ash screamed again.

"Yes let's see how long it takes to you collapse" James whispered as Jessie used Constrict around Ash then used Bite his neck.

"Mabey after this we can go after your friends next" Meowth said. Suddenly he took a step back in fear as Drangonic energy started rolling of Ash forcing Jessie off of him and into a tree cracking it.

"You shall not touch them" Ash said in a deep demonic voice as his eyes turned into a burning purple and he rose his hands into the air. "And now you will fear the wrath of my inner demon". With that Ash brought his hands down causing about 200 meteors of pure Drangonic energy to crash in to the ground causing everything around Ash to be obliterated leaving a large crater around Ash with a small pillar in the middle of Ash the crater was 2 miles wide around the radius. Along with Jessie, James, and Meowth flying away unconscious. Their Ash lay in the middle of the crater witch radiated pure Drangonic energy with a giant scar on his back that he will always remember.

"Ash, Ash wake up now" Misty was yelling.

"Mom I don't want to" Ash replied as he sat up and saw Misty there with an angry look on her face.

"Ok Ash I know I said fifty meteors but this is a little overkill what happened" AJ asked. Ash slowly retold the story as their faces changed and by the end AJ was smiling.

"So what happened after they threatened you guys I kind of blacked out" Ash said.

"Well the reason all Dragons are feared is because of the Inner Demon inside of them you're not a Dragon but because of your training and fierce loyalty you kind of created your own" AJ said.

"Ok so what happened to the Trio of Doom" Ash joked.

"We don't know but we do know that you're lucky I asked you to train in a remote part of the forest because it's now a four mile wide crater" AJ said.

"I am sorry for that" Ash said.

"Don't worry" AJ said. "By the way I can say you have learned to use Draco Meteor now I want you to learn to strengthen it and most importantly learn to control it as you travel but do it in a remote area" AJ said chuckling as they walked out of the building and to the path. "By the way find, Venusaur, Blastoise, and Charizard they can teach you more moves.

"Ok bye AJ" they all said as they walked down the path.

"Ya see ya someday ok" AJ replied and with that the trio made their way onward to their next adventure not knowing what was around the corner but will Ash will always remember this moment and the scar he got reminding him to never underestimate his enemy's ever again.

"So this Venusaur is apparently right over this bridge and down the valley" Brock said a little skeptical as he was looking at an old rope bridge that crossed the canyon with a small river below.

"That's what AJ" said Misty replied as Ash then had a worried look on his face as he put his hand up to stop everyone. "Ash what is it" Misty asked. Ash's response was to grab a small stone and chuck it at the middle of the bridge which then collapsed and fell into the canyon below.

"This place is booby trapped Brock do you think you can jump across that gap" Ash said gesturing to the other side of the canyon 40 feet away.

"Yes easily" He replied as he jumped over it and landed with the skill of a pro.

"Ok Misty hold on" Ash said while he grabbed Misty and started running for the edge.

"Ash no no don't you dare" Misty yelled while holding on for dear life as Ash jumped across the gap and gently set her down. "Warn me next time" she said while punching him through eight trees.

"Ok" Ash said suddenly right next to Misty which scared her. "So shall we continue" he said starting down the path way.

"Brock watch out for traps don't hesitate to stop us" Ash said while they walked down the path.

"Ok so what's your plan when we get their anyway go up to him and say teach me old wise one" Misty joked while trying to picture it in her head.

"No he only accepts those who can complete his challenge then beat him in battle" Ash said calmly as he suddenly stopped them once again to stick his right foot out and pull a trip wire.

"So if this isn't a gym then why are we heading their" Misty said confused as to why Ash would do such a strange thing.

"Because they can teach me moves that will be invaluable to my effort" Ash answered simple as the continued on the path and suddenly came to a clearing with an open dojo in the middle with a Venusaur in the meditating. They all did as Ash said before they made the journey and bowed before him the sat down to wait for his meditation to finish.

"Ug how long is it going to take" Misty yelled as Brock laid down as they had been there for three hours. "Ash answer me". Ash said nothing as he remained silent in front of the old master with his eyes closes and a blue aura around him that suddenly turned green for a second.

"Only one passed" the master said finally speaking but still with his eyes closed. "I shall teach the young riolu the ways of Frenzy Plant if he can defeat me in battle now get ready".

"Yes master" Ash said as suddenly the others moved to the sides of the dojo. "When do we begin?"

"We shall start right … now" the master said firing a Petal Blizzard at Ash who just sat there with his eyes closed as a protect appeared in front of him blocking the attack.

"Well you are certainly well trained let's see how long that protects you" the Venusaur said while firing a Solar Beam at Ash who simply just batted it sideways with his hand. The Venusaur suddenly stomped on the ground causing a tree to grow around him then to start constraining around him. Then it burst apart as Ash flared his aura intensely. "Well you pass" the Venusaur said as riolu got up and bowed.

"You have also learned the first lesson in learning Frenzy Plant you must become one with tranquility" the Venusaur said as Ash nodded. "Now the next step is to learn to harness that Tranquility and force it into the ground so that it can be used to grow and remember this the power of the plant is amplified when you find inner peace now practice and try to get at least two roots up at once also remember that in order to start perfecting this move you most know that this move causes destruction yet also production"

"Yes, master" Ash said as he started to focus on his inner thoughts so that he could gain inner tranquility and ultimately be able to set his soul free. As he dug he notice his new friends and how happy they made him. Suddenly the ground started shaking as a tree started forming twisting along and slowly growing upwards with a point on the top that Ash sat balanced on and meditated for hours.

"Ash come on you have been up there for three days" Misty said looking up the 600 feet tall tree. Ash was still at the top sitting on the point she jumped as a staircase shaped branch suddenly wrapped around it.

"Hmm he has almost finished just a few more hours of meditation" Venusaur said with a smile as he noticed the energy pulsing out of the new tree created by his greatest student. Suddenly the staircase collapsed and the top took a large round shape. "What is going on up their"

Ash sat at the top still trying to find inner peace as the tree kept growing around him. Suddenly he notice a presence with him.

"What the Jessie why is the platform expanding" James said as the platform around Ash started to form a 60 feet wide circle then proceeded to form a dome trapping them in the dark.

"So you thought you were going to do the same as last time" Ash said as the his voice changed from normal to demonic and seemed to bounce off the walls creating an echo effect that only terrified them more. "Oh I am going to enjoy this" Ash said as suddenly meowth screamed and wood started to incase his legs causing him to stay the place as Ash started to pound on him with Accelerated Close Combat.

"Please stop" Meowth gasped as Ash stopped and leaned over his head whispering in his ear.

"Now don't fight with me again" Ash said as he Mega Kicked Meowth in the head which knocked him out and finally fully incased him in wood.

"Meowth, Jessie where are you" James yelled as he heard screams that sounded right next to him.

"Hello James levitate is so fun" Ash suddenly whispered as it seemed to somehow seemed to brighten for a sec like a flash of lightening and James saw he was surrounded by what seemed like 100 copies of Ash each with a fiery aura around them that started flowing in his mouth. Suddenly James screamed as they all breathed out and fire incased him knocking him out and to the ground where he got uncased in wood.

"James where are you" Jessie yelled as she wondered around. Once in a while there would be a flash of light that seemed to always make her jump. Suddenly wood incased her whole body accept her head.

"Oh now hopefully you'll leave me alone" Ash said in her head as she suddenly got knocked out by a dynamic punch to the head.

"It is finally done" Ash said as he was still in the middle meditating as the other Ash's jumped back into him.

"What is going on" Brock yelled as large roots each the size of a skyscraper wrapping around the tree and starting to squeeze and condensed the tree in to a 4 feet wide pillar then proceeded to start to drag it under the ground until it was all underground and then there was only Ash siting were the tree used to be.

"Ash there you are come on its time to get to Blastoise Venusaur said you passed then feel asleep" Brock yelled as Ash got up and they started walking.

"So how long was I meditating" Ash asked as Misty started walking with them down the path.

"Not enough" Misty said sarcastically as Brock started laughing and Ash pouted.

"Wait Blastoise is up this water fall" Ash said as they had only walked 2 hours from where Venusaur was.

"Apparently" Brock said as he easily jumped up the 30 feet to the top.

"No I'll stay down here" Misty said after seeing the look on Ash's face. Ash then jumped up the water fall and looked back at Misty sadly.

"See ya Mist I'll be right down" he yelled as he and Brock started walking further down the path.

"Stop right their" a deep voice said as a large burst of water halted their path.

"What was that for" Ash yelled as he turned towards where the blast came from to see Blastoise standing their but different than they were told. He had a hunch and two small canons on the side of his hands not to mention a giant cannon on his back that was pointing right toward him.

"Hydro Cannon" Blastoise yelled as the huge cannon fired a burst of high pressured water that seemed to be able to go through anything. But Ash stood his ground and right before it hit grew a small tree in front of him using Frenzy Plant then it proceeded to go in a spiral straight towards Blastoise then wrap around him and pushed him into the wall behind him making only his head visible.

"What do you want" Blastoise said no fear in his voice as he tried to break his restraints. "I came here to be taught Hydro Cannon" Ash smirked as he saw Blastoise frown.

"That's impossible you're not a water type" Blastoise said as he slumped his neck. "If I could I would ok"

"No I can learn it" Ash said as he proceeded to tighten his grip on Blastoise and then made his arm glow a deep sea blue aura and shoot a large Water Gun at Blastoise though it was still smaller than the Hydro Cannon.

"Ok I'll try to teach you try not to be disappointed though" Blastoise mused as Ash let him go and was lead to a small training area that was just a wide lake.

"Ok Ash I am going to Misty" Brock said as he waved at Ash who simply nodded back.

"So the first step is to fire three water guns at the same time then wrap them around each other" Blastoise said as Ash did as he said easily. "Ok that was a Hydro Cannon now you have to if you want it more powerful you have to try to make nine Water Guns which will make 3 Hydro Cannons and then a Hydro Bolt which is a variation I made that I never was able to perfect now leave"

"Ok cranky" Ash said as he quickly left and jumped down the waterfall. But then noticed that his friends were all gone. "Guys this isn't funny come on where are you". Ash the proceeded to walk down the path when suddenly he heard a mumble and looked behind him there he found Misty and Brock tied up and gaged and in front of them was Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"I wouldn't do dat" Meowth said as Ash took a step forward and a machamp jumped down from a tree in front of him.

"This is the guy that I'm supposed to take down" he laughed as he fell on his knees. "Ok I'll do it but after this I get to beat up the Hitmoncham and take the little lady to be a slave ok" He yelled at the others who cringed and nodded. Suddenly he noticed a powerful presence behind him and turned to see Ash with Dragonic aura around him and red eyes. Suddenly he screamed in pain as a meteor the size of a car hit him straight on the head.

"You won't touch them" Ash said in his Demonic voice as the machamp lifted and threw the meteor at him but it just dissolved Ash then proceeded to make wood grow out from the trees and wrap the machamp's arms and legs.

"Ug what are you going to do to me" the machamp said as he tried to break from his prison. Suddenly 24 beams of water started forming around Ash and twisting around each other condensing in till it became a pure beam of water 2 inches wide.

"Water Bolt" Ash yelled as the beam shot toward the machamp and made it fly through 2 mountains and off into the distance. Then Ash proceeded to fall unconscious.

Somewhere in the country of goustra 5000 miles away. "I'll get you Ash Ketchum" a machamp yelled. "Or my name isn't Giovanni".

"Wake up kid come on wake up" an old voice said then coughed afterword.

"What do you want mom" Ash said only to feel a giant tail hit him up side of his head. "Ow"

"Get up now kid I don't have much time" the voice repeated then coughed again. "I have things to teach you before I leave this world"

"Sir allow me" a familiar feminine voice said. "GET UP ASH NOW" Misty said as she hit ash with her magic hammer. Ash just stayed asleep not wakening up muttering about something about "Must help Lugia"

"Misty I have an idea" Brock smirked as he got out his phone and started playing a piece of music that Misty didn't know.

"That's not gonna..." Misty started saying when suddenly Ash jumped up like it was the middle of the afternoon. "Brock what is that" Misty said wide eyed as she stared at phone in Brocks hand.

"It's a song that has an effect on people close to the legendary Lugia which means he knows him" Brock said pointing to Ash as Misty went wide eyed.

"What are you talking about I have never meet Lugia" Ash said confused as he notice Charizard right next to him.

"Ok now down to business" Charizard said in an old brittle voice. "I have chosen to teach you four moves before I die. Two shall embed the true strength of fire and the other two shall show you how to ride the winds. Which one will you learn first the two fire or the two flying hurry there is no time to waste"

"I choose fire" Ash said as Charizard grabbed him and ran out of the house bringing him to a charred black field.

"Ok in order to do the move you first must dodge the move now behold the power of Blast Burn" Charizard said as suddenly four blue flames of fire came out of his mouth spiraling around each other and briefly turning black. Ash just stood there as the flames closed in on him and crossed his arms when the flames hit him though instead of harming him they forced his mouth open and went in giving him power and not stopping as they started to turn from blue to black and swirled around him seeming to never stop as the fire stayed the same size.

"No that isn't supposed to happen" Charizard said as the flames finally finished burning the trees over 100 feet away. Ash slumped down barely standing and flickered turning into a pure black riolu before changing back and standing up. "Are you ok" Charizard said fearfully as there was power radiating of him in waves.

"Yes I feel fine" Ash said as he put his hands together and four beams of fire formed around him causing Charizard to jump back as the flames were black and the heat radiating from them was greater than that of an erupting volcano and was melting the stone around him. Suddenly the four beams wrapped around each other and continued to condense in till it was 2 inches wide. "Blast Bolt". Suddenly the bolt of flames fired and flickered white before melted a hill of rock 250 feet away.

"Ok I think I can finally start teaching you eruption" Charizard said as he started moving again. "In order to know eruption you have to churn that power inside you to keep it held to build it up the in an instant you must release it and blow away your enemy's". Ash started doing as he said and started to glow an eerie black. Suddenly Ash released as the power created a small crater around where he was standing.

"Good now next is Brave Bird this shall take longer to learn for it involves feeling the wind around you and influencing it with your aura so that you can jump as high as you can in the sky then cause the wind to push you downward into the enemy the higher and faster the wind takes you the more powerful it becomes but be warned it has a nasty recoil and if you hit the ground it is going to hurt". Charizard said as he started gathering wind around him then suddenly jumped 10 feet in the air and then hit a tree across the battlefield instantly destroying it.

"Ok I guess I can Try…" Ash started only to be surprised as a purple blur shot past him and then ran away. "Sensei what was that about?" Ash turned around to see Charizard lying down with its head decapitated.

"Ash what did you do" Misty yelled as Brock buried the old sensei. "And don't give me a I don't know"

"It is quite simple to be put we were training when a purple blur faster than I could react because I didn't expect anything to happen shot out of a bush decapitated him then proceeded to run away before he even touched the ground" Ash explained as Brock finished the burial and said a few words.

"Now guys no use fighting we have another mission on this journey is all this means" Brock started as they started walking down the path heading toward Vermillion City.

"Yes we do find Charizard's murderer and make him pay" Ash yelled while kicking a large tree that had fallen on the road and was in their way causing it to fly off and hit a mountain that was barely visible and proceeded to crumble.

"Remind me not to get Ash mad" Brock whispered as he stared at the now destroyed mountain.

"Only if you remind me" Misty said deadpanning at the power behind Ash's kick.


End file.
